A Strawberry Kiss
by Aquamarine Arrow
Summary: It's been 5 years since Hiyori left Hibiya's life. And it's also been 5 years since she came to his life. Kisaragi Momo. The person that held his hand when he had no one else. No time is better than now to make a move. Hibimomo one-shot drabble!


****Aquamarine Arrow**:** So...I'm a huge Hibimomo fan, though I guess Hibihiyo is cute too. Anyways...I'm not good at writing overall but I DO enjoy it so please don't kill me!

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Hibiya's POV**

It's been five years. Five years since she died. The girl that I loved with all my heart so dearly, was taken away. It's true, I'd die for her over and over again even if it's unbearably torturous. The blood and tears I shed just weren't enough. The day she left was the day I died. It's been five years now, and I still can't help but cry. And it's been five years, since _she_ came to my life.

"Ne, Hibiya. Is something wrong?"

I snap out of my thoughts, seeing the owner of the melodic voice. Momo. Her orange and black wavy hair now a bit longer, as it falls to her chest. Her eyes still have a childish spark to it.

"N-nothing, oba-san." I blush and look away. It's hard not to fall for the beautiful yet immature idol.

"Hmph! It's been five years, baka." she huffed, pouting like a five year old, hands on her hips.

I smirk, "Oh right. Five years, and now _I'm _the one taller."

I put a hand on her silky hair and ruffle it, knowing that it'd annoy her even more. It's always so amusing to see her over react, so I often tease her.

"Whatever..." Momo muttered. "Want a pocky?"

I look at the pale pink dessert stick that she offered, and turned away in disgust. Only she'd enjoy those stuff.

"Ew, no. Who eats squid pocky?" I'll never get used to her odd taste of food.

"Hey! It's very good!" The orange haired woman retorted defensively.

I gave a laugh, in which she simply got even more annoyed.

"Well, it's now or never." I thought.

"Hey Momo... Can... You come visit Hiyori's grave with me?"

Finally. I asked her. Just as I've practiced a million times in my room, and in my head. Still, the question sounded more like I was begging for her to come. All kinds of scenarios raced through my head. Will she think I'm joking? Or maybe she'll agree. But what she gets mad? I mean, the day Momo finally gets to rest and I'm asking for her to come to a grave? I stared intently at her, and her expression immediately changed. Even the atmosphere shifted.

"I-"

A phone ringed loudly, playing an upbeat tune. It's hers.

"Y-you should take that." I say, a little too glumly. Stupid phone. I wish something would happen to it, like maybe Marry could spill her tea all over it. Yeah, then it wouldn't ring and ruin everything.

"Y-yeah, sorry Hibiya!"

Momo rushed off, her long hair flowing luxuriously, and disappeared into the crowd of people. I guess I'll be alone this year too.

"No you're not alone idiot. Hiyori is waiting for you." I whisper to myself, and walk away, with my hands stuffed into the pockets of my blue jacket.

"Hey Hiyori." I silently greet, kneeling down to the stone in front of me.

_Here lies Asahina Hiyori_

_Born on March 3 XXXX, Died on August 15 XXXX_

_May her soul rest in peace among the heavens_

I feel even worse than usual, as I set down the bouquet of white roses. I don't cry though, even if my throat hurts like I'm choking. I'm can still clearly remember, me trying to reach out for her hand, only to have missed by an inch. Her petite body coming into contact with the rushing truck. A sickening crunch, that followed with gasps and cries of horror. Red blood splattered and painted the streets and car. The crimson liquid even got on my face, warm and sticky like the hot day. I think she said something, Hiyori's pale lips quivering until the light left her. But I never could remember what she was exactly saying. The buzzing in my head was too loud, and eliminated all of my senses. I hate summer.

Something wet trailed down my face. It's warm. Blood? No that can't be. My shaking hand slowly came up, and I felt it. A tear.

I was crying.

But why? I have Momo with me. Ever since the day I met her, she tried to cheer me up non-stop. I suppose I used to think of her like an annoying fly. Always around me, yet hard to get rid of. But then I found myself looking forward to the days, to see her. She brought light to my darkened days, and god all this sounds so cheesy but I suppose for her... I'll live. And in a way, that is so much more. I love her. All the other guys from the group occasionally teased us being a couple, but they never knew that they were spot on. Now that she's more popular than ever, we rarely see each other. Still, I'd wait for her for an eternity if that means I can see her face again.

"Momo..." I managed to rasp out.

"Yeah?"

I spun around, and saw the gorgeous woman in front of me. She had a surprised look on her face, lip to the shape of an 'o'. In one hand, she was holding onto a plastic bag full of most likely food, while the other hand was holding onto a bunch of ruby red carnations.

"Y-you came?" I said in disbelief.

Now she looked offended, and sat down with me.

"Of course you baka! I know what day it is today. It's an important day for all of us."

Her voice was soft, and her face was full of sorrow. Right. I nearly forgot. That's why she specifically asked to have a day off today. Everyone is suffering, and that's why we are so close.

My eyes flickered to the bag, "Are those..."

Momo's expression changed once again to a more positive one, "Yup! Food for me, you, and Hiyori-chan!"

I chuckled, "And what special food do you have for us today?"

The orange haired idol took the food out. It was strawberry biscuits!

"Just strawberry cookies! They're really yummy." Momo hummed happily, and opened the container.

"And those would be..."

"Well, it's only natural for me to bring some pretty flowers right?"

She set down the red blossoms next to my white roses. Then, she took out 3 white napkin from her purse and placed one in front of us, and gave the other to me.

"Strawberry biscuit?"

I took the confection in front of my, and slowly nibbled it. She even put one for Hiyori, before devouring hers. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at how dramatically Momo was eating. It was a hilarious sight.

To my surprise, the idol didn't even get mad!

"There's that smile." she said gently, her kind eyes looking at me.

I feel my face redden. Sometimes I wonder if Momo even needs her 'Captivating eye power' because she already captivated me the first time we met. Oh crap, perfect, another ridiculous pick-up line exclusively for the person I've been crushing for roughly 5 years. I really am hopeless.

"I love you, stupid oba-san..." I mutter under my breath, so quietly that I don't think she heard me.

"What was that?" she asked, her head tilting so adorably. If I didn't have a good amount of self control I think I would've just attacked her right there.

Instead, I lean in closer. She looked startled, while I was determined. I close my eyes, and our lips met. Now this event could go in any direction, most of which I expected her to slap my face or stomp on my foot. Or maybe hit me with her plush *Benisake that I got her. However, to my surprise and joy, she kissed back! My hand soon cupped her smooth cheek eager for more. She tasted just like the strawberry cookies, but so much more sweeter and addicting. My heart was beating so fast, I think it might explode. All my worries were wiped away, like magic.

We finally broke our kiss, my eyes meeting hers. Momo's face was absolutely flushed, and I've decided that this isn't a dream. This is reality, and I'm definitely fine with that.

"I love you." I finally say. No time is more perfect than right now, as I see her break into an angelic smile.

"I love you too." she murmurs. We were about to close the short distance between us but the phone rings once again, and I swear under my breath as Momo giggles. That damn phone must pay.

"I can ignore it if you'd like."

"It's fine, you can answer that, but you're all mine after okay?"

The idol gives me another quick kiss before running off to a more private place.

I look back at the grave, and bow down in respect. It looks much better, with the flowers and little gift in front of it. Hiyori must be somewhere, content.

"Hiyori...I finally moved on. I still miss you, but I think I'll be fine."

The warm wind blows in answer, and I could almost hear her... So quiet, but I'm sure it's her...

"About time..."

* * *

****Aquamarine Arrow**:** Ahhh! I'm sorry if it's bad (TT^TT) Don't hit me! This is meant to be a short one-shot drabble. Tell me if you do like it though : That'll boost my nearly non-existent self-esteem, in which I will be very happy. And if you guys have any advice, please do share! I've never really had my first k-kiss... So please don't criticize too harshly...

*Benisake is the sushi-like man that Momo thought was cute (aka Sockeye Salmon)

_Thank you!_


End file.
